Sons of Olympus
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: So my life's gone to hell. How, you ask? How about my Math teacher turning into a monster, my History teacher literally having a horse's ass... Oh, and I have to return something I didn't steal or the world will end. Believe me now? Percy Jackson AU. SoKai, Rikette, slight Pence/OC. Rated for language and violence.


_**I had this idea last night after reading the first four of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and as you've probably already worked out, this is a KH fic based off that. Enjoy.**_

* * *

I was a normal kid, I guess. If you take away the combo of dyslexia and ADHD (would you like fries with that?), I was at least semi-normal. Even my hatred of local bully Eliza Dragunov as pretty normal.

Then I went to the museum.

As I walked up the steps, beside my crutch-bearing best friend, I felt something…different in my head. Like a presence. A voice. _Be careful, Son. Not all is as it seems._

I blinked and shook my head.

"Sora, you OK?" my friend asked me.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, Pence."

Pence arched an eyebrow and started to hobble forward again. I should probably explain about him. The crutches weren't because he'd sprained his ankle in PE or something. He apparently had some sort of hereditary bone weakness or something. As a result, he needed the crutches to get around without fracturing every bone in his legs.

When we got inside the museum, Mr Lee, our Latin and History teacher, wheeled towards us in his wheelchair. He always seemed to have a red blanket over his legs, despite the tweed suit he wore. His hair was blonde and slicked, and he had a thin beard. His eyes seemed eternally old, and I mean older than he looked.

"Now then," he started in his rounded British accent (he sounded a little like that Dooku guy from _Star Wars_), "who can tell me what's happening in this carving?" He looked around before his eyes settled on me when no-one put their hand up. "Sora Hikari?"

I blinked and looked at him. "What?" That got a giggle from Eliza Dragunov and her horde of sycophants.

Mr Lee sighed slightly, then pointed at a tall carving that featured a giant of a man in a loincloth (and not much else) wrestling a lion with his bare hands. I could have cheated and read the sign in front of it, but I'm pretty sure you need to not be dyslexic to do that. Then I looked up at the carving, and the Ancient Greek above the scene. My eyes widened as the letters shifted into something I could read. "Heracles battles the Nemean Lion."

"Well done, Sora." Mr Lee sounded proud and surprised.

I heard a sneer behind me and I looked to see Miss Ramsay glaring at me. She stepped forward suddenly and turned to Mr Lee. "Ansem, may I borrow Mr Hikari for a moment?"

The wheelchair-bound teacher arched an eyebrow, but allowed it. Miss Ramsay grabbed my arm in a too-hard grip and pulled me into a side room.

"Uh, if I've done something wrong…again…you could just tell me," I said to her, confused.

"You can't hide yourself from us, Hikari," she snarled.

` I blinked. "What?"

"Return what you have stolen, and your death will be painless."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Give us the bolt."

"Bolt?" Bolt of what? Why would I have it?

I suddenly was sent sprawling to the ground. Groaning, I looked up at Miss Ramsay.

Only she wasn't there anymore. Standing in her place was what could only be described as a freak of nature.

The skin was black and oily, and a green ooze was coming from places. It had talons and massive wings. "_**GIVE US THE BOLT!**_"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"_**THEN YOU ARE OF NO USE TO US. NOW YOU DIE, HALF-BLOOD!**_"

Half-what?

Before I could ask, Mr Lee and Pence stepped in (figuratively speaking). Mr Lee looked fearlessly at the…thing and roared. "Leave the boy alone!"

"_**YOU CANNOT PROTECT HIM HERE! YOU HAVE NO POWER BEYOND ITS BORDERS!**_"

"I don't need power." Then Mr Lee took out a pen – one I'd seen him give me countless F's with – and threw it at the monster, like a gesture of puny defiance.

But it worked.

The pen embedded itself in the monster's body and the thing howled in pain, clawing at the pen before suddenly screeching and vanishing into a pile of ash. The pen fell to the ground.

Mr Lee was panting slightly, as if throwing that pen was the hardest thing he'd ever done. "This is not good. Pence, he is not safe here."

"We can't take him there yet, he's not ready!" my friend argued.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?!" I shouted. "All I know is that my Math teacher just turned into some…thing…"

"Fur…" Pence started.

"_Kindly One_," Mr Lee stepped in before he could finish.

"Whatever it is," I continued, "it just tried to _kill _me!"

Mr Lee sighed again. "Ready or not, he must go. Go to his home. His mother must be informed."

My Mom? Why does she need to know about this? Apart from the whole nearly being murdered thing.

"Come on, Sora," Pence told me, jerking his head.

"Wait." Mr Lee held up a hand before reaching into his pocket and pulling something out and handing it to me. "Keep this, Sora. It will protect you."

I looked at my hand. "This is a pen."

"Is it? Forgive me." He took the pen away from me and replaced it with something else. "That was what I meant to give you."

I blinked. "Give me back the pen. It's more likely to protect me than this car key."

"Just…take it, Sora."

Um…okay then.

"Sora, we have to go." That was Pence again, jerking his head yet again.

Rolling my eyes, I followed my cripple friend out the door of the museum.

* * *

_**Three days before…**_

The two men looked at each other atop the Empire State Building, They both wore long black trenchcoats to protect against the cold, not that either really needed to.

"Why have you called me here, Brother?" one of them – the younger of the two – asked.

"To give you a chance to admit your transgression, Brother." The word was laced with acid.

"And what transgression would that be?"

"Would you care for a list? First you sire a child with a mortal, even after our pact…"

The other man snapped at him before he could continue. "You say this as if you had not!"

The older man ignored him. "Not only that, you had this same child steal from me!"

"What?"

"My master bolt is gone."

"You accuse me?"

"We both know that we cannot take from one another. Our children, however…"

"You accuse my _son_?!"

"I do. And know this, Brother mine. Have your boy bring back what is rightfully mine before the solstice…or there will be war."

He vanished in a flash of a bright light.


End file.
